An institutional training program in the genomic sciences is proposed for the University of Wisconsin-Madison with 16 predoctoral and 8 postdoctoral positions. Most of the predoctoral students will be trained in one of the six departments: Chemistry, Genetics, Chemical Engineering, Biochemistry, Computer Science, or Statistics, with the remainder in other relevant campus departments. The department granting the degree will reflect the primary orientation of the student, and the genomics training program will extend the curriculum, research areas and exposure beyond the scope of a single department. The key features of this program will include: 1) A focused curriculum to enable students from diverse departments to attain excellence in genomic science, 2) an instructional infrastructure through weekly seminars and programmatic co-mentoring of coursework, and 3) directed co-mentoring of research projects. The trainers represent 14 departments, and many held long-term collaborations addressing genomic and related biomedical problems. The University has invested significant resources to genomics including 5 faculty hires (which are nearly completed) and a new building dedicated to genomic science (50% of available space) to foster collaborations and to project a tangible presence on campus. The program is designed to provide the infrastructure to enable students to be trained through course work and research projects in meaningful intersections that define the genomic sciences. This program aims to train the next generation of genomicists, enabling them to gain strengths bridging multiple disciplines needed for an integrated approach to solving complex problems in genomics research. The University is ideally poised for a new training program in genomic sciences since it has strong programs across schools of engineering, medicine, and the basic sciences and histories of collaborative efforts. Although the more theoretical disciplines, such as mathematics, statistics, and computer science, are clearly essential, we must ensure that intellectual impedance matching is actively pursued with the more experimental disciplines. Cutting-edge research in genomic science has only occurred when this interface has merged and thus blurred. The Program Director, Prof. David Schwartz, was recruited in the Genomics Initiative and has a dozen years of experience training pre- and postdoctoral trainees in genomic sciences. Administration will be through the Genome Center/Biotechnology Center.